existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Koft
"Ever since the Meld, Koft's been moving further and further away from the Gods who created it. How fitting."-Elder Goddess Sheridan Koft is the foremost planet in the Core system. It was the orignal seat of power for the Elder Gods during the Dimensional Era. History During the Dimensional Era The Elder Gods had a citadel built on Koft during the early days of the Dimensional Era. The current Elder Gods: Sheridan, Sarah, Nicholas, and Raphael were all created on Koft, hundreds of thousands of years ago. The Elder Gods ruled over their subjects, called The Faithful, who were mortals that revered the Gods and lived under their protection. Kaostos, Highfather of the Elders held sole rule over the planet as a benevolent leader from this time until the Dimensional Meld. Koft was prosperous for thousands of generations. When the Elders discovered other dimensions, they took it upon themselves to safeguard them, slowly opening their eyes to other dimensions. BMD was created, at the same time as Sheridan, Sarah, Nicholas, and Raphael, as a guardian for the Elder Gods, leading their armies should anyone threaten Koft. This chance arose when the fallen Elder God, Ramas, lead an army of the Faithful against the Elder Gods. The war was a heavy toll for the Faithful, but eventually, The Elder Gods were victorious against Ramas and his armies. Ramas was sealed away in the Koftian Underlands. Dimensional Wars Era About the time of the Dimensional Wars, Koft remained the staging grounds for the Elder Gods. As more and more dimensions were inducted into the Dimensional Alliance, the Elders decided that a capital for the DA was needed. They offered Koft as the main hub of the DA, but the other dimensions rejected the idea. They believed BMD, who had become an enemy of the DA, would forsee this. Since BMD was a native of Koft, he would easily invade and destroy the DA command. Instead, the DA moved to Faraway dimension. Koft remained where the Elder Gods resided as the wars dragged on. The planet would be the location of many diplomatic visits and meetings, but BMD and his forces never made it to Koft. Coming out of the Wars relatively unscathed, Koft was viewed as a very safe haven for the DA, thus prompting many peoples affiliated with the Alliance to move there. This was the beginning the migrations to Koft, but the mass exodus would not begin until after the Dimensional meld. Dimensional Meld: Before and After When Ramas broke free of his imprisonment, he fled Koft and rebuilt his armies. He led them to attack the DA held dimensions, discovering BMD's Essence Pillars along the way. When the destruction of the dimensions came, hundreds of trillions of DA affiliates fled to Koft, which was the only safe haven left. The Elder Gods were able to hold Ramas off until he was banished to the Nether Plane by BMD. Koft became the world of peoples who were disheartened by the Elder Gods or opposed BMD's influence. The others went to the neighboring world of New Coruscant with the Elder Gods and BMD. Those that remained on Koft formed the Koftian Alliance and slowly rebuilt. Their elected leader, Prime Minister Goku, kept Koftian relations away from Coruscant. He wanted nothing to do with the Coruscanti Repubilc. Alone, Koft was divided into districts, each dimension leading their own. Some dimensions found that they were similar to other dimensions, thus they were encouraged to merge with one another. The Koftian Senate was formed to regulate much of the inter-district dealings of Koft, but many districts were content to rule over their own. There were yearly reviews of progress among the Koftian Senate, where technology discovered by a certain district would be repossessed by the Koftian Military Force. Therefore, their Armed Forces and Scientific Communals could better keep up with New Coruscant. Unfortunately, the Koftians suffered many setbacks during the early years of Existence. Their only moon, Koftia, planned to secede to New Coruscant, prompting the government to crackdown on the rebelling territory. The Republic rushed to Koftia's aid, dealing a humiliating defeat for Koft. Though Koftia was not officially accepted into the Republic, they traded openly with them, something Koft disapproved of, but did nothing to stop it. Koft elected Tai as their new Prime Minister, as Goku had resigned after the defeat. Tai made it clear that he would not forget Coruscant's victory over Koft, and made a personal attack on Coruscant's Supreme Chancellor, BMD. Tai's forces attacked an envoy of diplomats that included BMD's family aboard. The Republic retaliated with great furor, decimating the Koftian Army, and even invading Koft itself. Tai was executed by BMD, and Koft was placed under martial law until a new leader could be elected. Eventually, King Lyndon Pilot of New Hyrule was elected Prime Minister. He quickly solidified his power, and disbanded the Koftian Senate. He declared Koft an Absolute Monarchy. This angered many Koftians, including King Pilot's wife, Queen Zelda I. She left Pilot, taking New Hyrule to Coruscant and defecting to the Republic. Pilot wasted no time in declaring war on Coruscant, persuading Coruscant's then interim Chancellor, Wilhuff Tarkin, to betray the Republic. Koftian Military Forces reoccupied Koftia, and invaded Coruscant. Not willing to risk a possibly destructive war, Coruscant surrendered. King Pilot made it so Coruscant could not advance beyond the level of Koft, starting Koft's Golden Age. The Vullarian War With former Supreme Chancellor BMD's return to the Republic, he brought news of the looming threat of an alien race called the Vullarians. Their numbers were vast and although their true technology was a mystery, they were seen as very threatening. Koftian military leaders urged King Pilot to agree to establish a military alliance with the Coruscanti. At first, Pilot rejected the idea vehemently, but later relented when preliminary scouts from Koft saw the vast vanguard of the Vullarians, just looming beyond Courscanti space. Before the Koftian scouts were destroyed, they were able to take a quick look at the Vullarian fleet, which consisted of largely organic matter. Pilot met with Supreme Chancellor Obi-wan Kenobi and agreed to form the Koftian-Coruscanti Alliance. The two planets held their respective armies as planetary defenders, but sent their best to the KCA. The war broke out when the Vullarians attacked the closest Coruscanti moon to Vullarian territory, Corgus. The skirmish was thought to be a KCA victory, but Vullarians won with biological means. The war lasted several years and cost hundreds of thousands of lives. Eventually, KCA General BMD decided that the war needed to be ended. In secret, he had Coruscanti scientists create a superweapon deemed Nova-class Devastators. Koftian leaders saw this as a very drastic means of ending the war. Coruscant's own Jedi Order tried to convince BMD to no use them. King Pilot saw this as a way to alienate BMD and his loyal forces. His plans came to fruition when BMD's ships launched the bombs onto the three Vullarian worlds. The war was brought to the end very violently and to the outrage of many within the KCA. King Pilot declared him a traitor to the KCA, and immediately ordered his arrest. Coruscanti forces were conflicted, and were slow to act upon the commands. Koftian forces would pursue BMD and his forces deep into Vullarian territory, but were never able to find them. Pilot kept BMD as public enemy number one, but saw to strengthen the relationship with Coruscant, hoping to slowly turn them against BMD as well. Regime Change With BMD in hiding, he was able to produce the means of establishing his own faction. By terraforming the dead Vullarian worlds, BMD created the Elders' Empire. The Elder Gods on Coruscant were but one of many groups that defected to the Empire. Koft did not lose many, but gaining the Jedi Order. The Jedi disapproved of Koft's regime, but found that Coruscant was too conflicted to deal with BMD and his allies, the Sith. With the establishment of the Empire, Coruscant relented and opened trade with them. Koft was furious by this, and Pilot threatened to end trade with Coruscant. Many Koftian leaders were disatisfied with Pilot's leadership and began to conspire to dethrone him. Aerith Gainsborough enlisted the help of her former husband, The Emperor BMD. BMD agreed to help her, and his current wife, Empress Nova Terra agreed to carry out the mission herself. Pilot was assassinated shortly after the plan was commissioned. With the power vaccuum that followed, Aerith consolidated her power and was elected the new Prime Minister. She reformed the Koftian Senate, and was widely approved by the Koftian people. Although there were whispers of her conspiracy to dethrone Pilot, she was never formally accused. Aerith opened relations with the Empire and continued to strengthen the relations with Courscant and its current leader, Varian Wrynn. Peacetime allowed the three factions to grow, but harassment from the criminal organization known as The Exchange was an incessant annoyance. The KCA sent forces to patrol sectors, but only the Empire took more aggressive steps to deal with the criminals. Around this time, hyperspace was rediscovered, and Koftian leaders agreed that they should focus on expansion. Koft had many systems under their rule in the early years of rediscovery. War with Ramas When the Black Mirage was formed by the Exchange and it's allies, Koft and her held systems were dealt with surprise attacks. Several Koftian systems were taken by the invading forces, but with the help of the Empire, Koft remained relatively unharmed. The KCA was able to detain one of the Mirage's leaders, Tyber Zahn. After a joint interrogation with Imperial Intelligence, the Mirage was traced to Char. Koftian fleets were sent to reclaim lost systems with the aid of the 3rd Imperial Fleet, under Imperial Fleet Admiral Firmus Piett. Prime Minister Aerith worked closely with Chancellor Wrynn and other KCA leaders. Eventually, all Koftian and Coruscanti systems were reclaimed, and Aerith allowed the rest of her fleets to join with Paragon LE and the United Earth Directorate forces above Char. The ground attack on Char drove the remaining Mirage leaders away from Ramas, unfortunately, Ramas was able to get the upper hand. Ramas critically wounded Emperor BMD, forcing the ground forces to retreat. As the ground forces fled back to Cretia, Paragon LE attempted to keep a foothold above Char, but was driven back by Ramas' forces. The war dragged on until BMD was cured, and was able to coordinate a counter-attack with Paragon LE. They spearheaded another assault on Char, and were able to defeat Ramas once and for all. With Ramas' death, his army fell apart, and the war ended. Koftian Reconstruction After the war had ended, Prime Minister Aerith and the Koftian leaders began rebuilding on systems and planets that were affected by the war. The KCA helped to fund UED efforts to create an outpost on Char, keeping a vigilant eye for the Zerg. Koft continued to support the KCA and trade with the Empire. Koft was particularly interested in trading with Argon. Aerith was the first to offer a place for the Asari Republics, but they declined, opting to join the Empire instead. Major Organizations Koftian Senate The Koftian Senate was founded along with Koft shortly after the Dimensional Meld. They were disbanded by King Lyndon Pilot in 5 ADM, but reorganized in 16 ADM by Aerith Gainsborough. The Senate was made up of hundreds of Senators from each of Koft's districts. Each had a singular, equal-valued vote on laws and regulations. The Prime Minister had the weight of ten Senators, which offered a minor, but often essential swing vote. During King Pilot's reign, former Senators either voiced their support for Pilot in public or conspired with other Senators to overthrow him in private. The Pre-Pilot Era of Senators usually concerned themselves with Koft's well-being, and cared little for interplanetary affairs with Coruscant. That left the Prime Ministers of the time to have free-reign of their actions. After Aerith was elected Prime Minister, the Senate changed dramatically. They were vital in decisions regarding the rest of the galaxy as well as domestic matters, but they usually agreed with Aerith. While she is away on diplomatic matters, the Senate is tasked with running their respective districts. Koftian Planetary Watch The Koftian Planetary Watch was the main Armed Forces of the Koftian Alliance since it's beginnings. They were led by a triumverate of military leaders: General Cid Highwind, General Cloud Strife, and Admiral Hackett. Funding for the Watch makes up a great majority of Koft's budget. This was in part due to the fact that military scientists were trusted to discover new technology, both for domestic and military uses. This allowed the the Watch to focus much of it's resources in countering any Coursucanti technology they encountered. Unfortunately,funds alone did not help the Koftian armies from suffering early defeats to the Republic. When King Pilot took power, he devoted heavy funds to the Watch. In conjunction with Tarkin's sabotage, Koft was able to pull ahead of Coruscant. The peace agreements, signed after the third conflict, ensured that Coruscant would not regain it's prominent role again. However, when the Koftian Coruscanti Alliance was formed, the accords were put to an end. Currently, the Watch has been reduced to a defensive army, for much of the planet's resources (manpower and funding) were switched to the KCA. The Watch's greatest accomplishment came when they successfully defended Koft from Tyber Zahn and the Exchange. The Jedi Order Prior to the Vullarian War, the Jedi Order was based on New Coruscant. They had followed BMD to the planet, because most of former Faraway dimension had done the same. Unfortunately, the Sith Order had sworn loyalty to BMD, and had declared him the official Dark Lord of the Sith. This meant that the Jedi and Sith were forced to live side-by-side. Despite being at odds, the two factions lived in relative peace, largely because of BMD's attempt to keep hostilities from escalating. The only instance both factions were at intensified odds, was the matter of recruitment of Force Sensitives. To remedy this, BMD asked both factions to freeze recruitment. The Sith complied unquestioningly, and the Jedi only did so, because the Sith had. The Jedi were adamant that they served the Coruscanti Senate, and not BMD. They opted to stay out of the many conflicts with Koft, until the third Koftian War. When Tarkin was brought to justice, the Jedi put forth Master Obi-wan Kenobi as an option for the vacated Chancellorship. Kenobi was elected and tried his very best to keep Koftian and Coruscanti conflicts from arising again. Chancellor Kenobi led the Republic through the Vullarian War, which was brought to a very bloody end by BMD and the forces loyal to him. The Jedi High Council, including BMD's then-wife Master Bastila Shan had vehemently condemned BMD for his course of action. In response, they agreed with King Pilot's call for BMD's arrest. Varian Wrynn was elected Chancellor after Kenobi's resignation. His government was much more sympathetic to BMD's cause. This caused a rift between the Republic and the Jedi Order. The result was the mass exodus to Koft by the Order. The Jedi High Council felt that Pilot's rule was tyrannical and unfitting for Koftians, but they knew he was the only person who would take BMD's crimes seriously, even though Pilot only aimed to eliminate a rival. A short time later, BMD established his Elders' Empire and Pilot was deposed and replaced by Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith restored the Koftian democracy, which was welcomed by the Jedi. The new Prime Minister had good relations with the Jedi, and attempted to quell their concerns of BMD. The Jedi played pivotal roles in the war with Ramas, sending a strike team with BMD to Char to confront Ramas. They fought in many battles, some to reclaim lost Koftian territories and others in conjunction with the United Earth Directorate or the KCA. Culture Major Languages The main dialect on Koft was Galactic Basic. Elvish is a secondary language, for Hyrule was one the major districts of Koft, before Pilot's ascension. There are hundreds of different minor languages spoken on Koft, but most are expected to understand and speak at least some Galactic Basic. Life on Koft Koft remains an independent planet with its own core businesses and organizations. In the beginning, they relied heavily on Koftia's resources, but eventually found use of the natural resources on Koft. After King Pilot came to power, life for the common improved due to Koft's great leaps forward. Yet, Pilot began to focus heavily into the military and forced many businesses to do the same. This angered many organizations, and some even moved off Koft when the KCA was formed. Life only got better when Pilot was deposed, and Aerith came to power. Businesses continued to flourish, for peace had allowed Koft to do business with other planets, such as Argon and New Coruscant. The population on Koft is divided into nautral classes (lower, middle, upper). The lower class usually only pertained to the industrial backbone of Koft. A vast majority occupied the middle class, which included: soldiers, physicians, and other professionals. The elite upper class were confined to the executives of large corporations and Senators. Although Senators are were part of the upper class, this is only due to the fact that they govern their respective districts as well. The Koftian government has a set salary for each Senator, while districts vote on salaries for their Senators, seperately. In effect, Senators have two paychecks, allowing them to occupy the upper class. Koft is widely a capitalist society with very little government intervention. They usually left the policing to the various interplanetary trade commisions in the galaxy, like the Galactic Commerce Triad. With the introduction of the Asari into the galactic stage, Koft was able to benefit with Asari diplomats and companies. Asari innovation is considered a very beneficial commodity. Before Koft joined with the KCA, they had their own currency. Presently, they use Galactic Standard Credit, like the rest of the galaxy. Although Koftians still use the Commark as a unit of Koftian currency, it's use is restricted to small transactions within districts. Any inter-district or interplanetary dealings require the use of the Credit.